


Running Quarters

by RiddlePanda



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda
Summary: "You can’t be a cheap whore like this Stan Marsh. Earn your dick suck.”“Yours or mine?”Clyde leaned closer, pressing their wine-chapped lips together.“Both.”





	Running Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> So...have some Styde.

Stan Marsh and Clyde Donovan had a lot more in common than you would think.

At first glance, the two looked like polar opposites. Stan, by Senior year, was tall and lean, with well defined muscle due to all the years of being the star quaterback. Pitch black hair, blue piercing eyes, Prince Charming smolder of a smile. Wendy claimed he was above average below the belt.

Clyde on the other hand, barely scraped by with being taller than most of the girls with a mere 5′6″. Contrary to his body shape, he **DID** have muscles underneath his supposed slight chub. He wasn’t the best running back on the team for nothing. Light brown hair, deep emerald eyes, there was still debate on exactly **HOW** he could perfectly perform a cat grin so well. Length wasn’t everything if you couldn’t even **FEEL** it, according to Bebe.

Their roles on the team matched their friend group. Stan was Captain and supposed leader of his friends. Likewise with Clyde’s Vice-Captain status and being second in command of Craig’s group.

Both had on and off and on again girlfriends who were friends one minute and trying to kill each other the next. Both had dogs they loved dearly, sisters they hardly got to see as the years went by, a sensitive nature to them.

It would only be a matter of time.

——————————

The two had been friends since elementary. Not close friends like Stan had with Kyle or Clyde had with Craig, but there was still that civil atmosphere to the two whenever they were in the same place. Especially after football camp.

Stan and Clyde were the only two underclassmen to be considered for the Varsity team. Football camp was tiring and really pushed the two soon-to-be Sophomores to the brink. Each day of the torturous camp had the two coming home in near tears, too exhausted and sore to really want to do anything other than lay in their room for the rest of the night.

The week was almost over and Clyde lightly patted Stan on the back before walking to where his dad was waiting in the parking lot, only to run back to the black haired boy.

“Uh Stan? You…wanna spend the night tonight? Dad saw yours already at the bar and well…”

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. “Why couldn’t I have had the option to live with mom?”

Clyde offered a look of sympathy as the two made their way to Roger Donovan’s car.

——————————–

“Thanks for letting Sparky come over too. I didn’t want him to be alone, especially since he’s so old.”

Clyde looked over the edge of the old treehouse, still in surprising working condition, and watched the two dogs chew on a huge bone together.

“It certainly made Rex a bit happier too. He’s not used to me being gone so long in the summer. Even if I was gone all day, I’d still find time to come home and walk him or something.”

Stan closed his eyes and sank more into the beanbag chair. “I can’t believe my dad is doing this shit again. He fucking promised me that he’d be a better dad after him and mom split. He promised he’d stop going to the bar so early. I bet he won’t even come home until Sunday.”

“Wanna spend the weekend then? We’re both going to camp tomorrow and I’ve got the whole weekend free since Token’s not back from New York, Jimmy’s not back from California, and Craig and Tweek are still visiting Craig’s grandma.”

Stan smirked. “Still on a break from Bebe?”

Clyde rolled his eyes as he took a drink from his soda. “She wanted me to go horseback riding with her but that was all this week and I was not about to pass up the opportunity to be in Varsity already.”

Stan nodded as he sipped his own drink. “Wendy ended up going with her, although they **WERE** fighting. They’ve probably made up and fought like four times already. Kenny’s working his ass off at City Wok, Kyle’s in New Jersey, and Cartman wormed his way into Heidi’s family trip.”

————————–

It felt good to hang out, just the two of them. Two boys just having fun on a summer weekend without the craziness their friends decided to put them through.

At football camp the next week, it was drilled into them that each of their teammates were family. There were family and you did everything to protect them. Watch out for them, make sure to keep them from getting hurt. Since Stan and Clyde were the only Sophomores, and their positions on the team as reserve quarterback and running back worked hand in hand, the two made sure to take the advice of their coach.

—————————

It just seemed natural to start hanging out more once school was back in session. They were both on the football team. They needed to interact more with their teammates. Spending Friday nights after the games at each other’s houses seemed natural to them.

“Damn Kyle and his damn perfect ass.”

Clyde snorted and winced as water came out of his nose. “You too? I’m glad I’m not the only one. Bebe’s in agreement so I’m safe from her getting jealous.”

“Don’t tell me you’re gay for that sweet ass too?”

Clyde smirked as he scrolled through his pictures on his phone. “You’d have to have something seriously wrong with you if you’re **NOT** gay for Kyle Broflovski’s perfect ass. There’s not enough No Homo in the world that can be said in regards. You **WILL** be attracted to “dat ass”, no question.”

“I’m dreading the consequences of everything now. You **KNOW** Cartman’s not gonna let Kyle win. **_OR_** have Heidi make a fool of him. Kyle and Heidi dating probably won’t last.”

“As long as it doesn’t involve Heidi becoming a bitch or Kyle getting the other side of Canada blown up, we should be fine.”

————————–

They knew they shouldn’t be up in Clyde’s treehouse drinking Randy Marsh’s shit beer or Roger Donovan’s cheap wine, especially since Stan technically was a recovering alcoholic and Clyde couldn’t hold his liquor worth a damn, but the two Juniors were grieving and there was no way they were going to spend the weekend sober.

Clyde hadn’t been in school on Wednesday. Stan only noticed once lunch came around and the brunette was nowhere to be found. He slipped out of the lunchroom mostly to text Clyde uninterrupted and to not get involved with the shouting match Kyle and Cartman were starting that would no doubt end in the two making out and a seething Heidi glaring holes at the two.

Stan held back tears as he finally got a message back, texted Craig to ask if he could pick up their schoolwork, and ran as fast as he could to Clyde’s house.

Stan held Clyde for hours as the teen sobbed into his shoulder, rubbing comforting circles in his back, until Clyde’s dad came home. Stan bit back his own sobs as he dug out the grave in the corner of the yard for Rex.

Stan held Sparky a lot longer than he normally did when he finally got home, making sure to praise the equally elderly dog as he tearfully told him that Rex was gone and there would be no more doggy playdates for the two like they had done the past year. Stan hoped Sparky understood.

Sparky was nowhere to be found Thursday afternoon when Stan came home from school.

There was a shake in Clyde’s voice as he called Sparky while helping Stan try to find his dog. It was late in the night when the two gave up the search, Clyde promising to help Stan search again if Sparky hadn’t turned up by the time they got out of school the next day. Since it was an off week, there was no football game and the two would have the entire weekend.

“St-Stan?”

Stan squinted at the clock. “Clyde, it’s like five in the morning. I don’t usually get up until-”

“I f-found Sparky.”

Sparky _**HAD**_ understood.

He looked like he was asleep on Rex’s grave. Clyde and Stan knew otherwise and Clyde held Stan for hours on his bed, running his fingers through Stan’s dark hair as he silently wept. Clyde only left Stan once he had fallen asleep, dragging out the shovel from the garage that still had fresh wet dirt on it.

——————————-

“They’re like total sluts!”

Clyde giggled as leaned against Stan. “Those are like your best friends! Your super best friend! And the…fat…Eric one!”

Stan burped as he knocked back another swig of the wine bottle. “Remember when Kyle was like the centipede thing? Like that’s like what they are! Him and Eric and Heidi! Just fucking fuck each other already!”

“Dude, they’re already doing that? Like fucking? Dicks in asses and pussy!”

Stan shook his head. “Nah dude. Like fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck each other! At the same time! Like together! Spit roast that fat tub of lard!”

Clyde giggled again and grimaced at the rancid aftertaste the wine gave him. “Make Cartman be that piggy in the middle! I’d pay to see that! Fat ass getting pounded by the D while saying the alphabet in Heidi’s vajayjay!”

“Fuck the love triangle! Just fucking fuck!”

“Ugh!!! Cartman and Kyle so fucking lucky! Getting both D and P, ya know!? Not like me!”

Stan nodded as he laid his head on Clyde’s shoulder. “Ugh…you too? What’d you fuck up now? Wendy’s mad at me too.”

“I don’t fucking know. Bebe texted me some weird cryptic shit earlier. Like something to do with the enemy?”

“Something happened on Friday. Kenny caught it on tape before he died. Wendy and Bebe were cat fighting. Maybe that’s why?”

Clyde groaned and rubbed his stomach. “Man… So much for a sympathy dick suck for a grieving boy.”

“Dude…that sounds amazing right now. Dick suck. Clyde…dude. Like I’ll fucking suck yours if you suck mine.”

Clyde sat up and looked back at Stan. “Dude! Stan…dude! Like…duuuuuude. You’re like wasted. There’s like no way-”

“So you wouldn’t return the favor? You’re not gonna “No Homo” me, are you?”

Clyde shook his head and put his hand on Stan’s chest, leaning in. “Stan. Stanley. Staaaaan. A dick suck isn’t **JUST** a dick suck for me dude. You can’t be a cheap whore like this Stan Marsh. Earn your dick suck.”

“Yours or mine?”

Clyde leaned closer, pressing their wine-chapped lips together.

“Both.”

—————————-

They had agreed it was a one time thing. They were both drunk and grieving for their dogs. It was the first time either of them had ever given another guy a blowjob, both waking up sporting massive hangovers in Clyde’s bed the next day.

Months later would have them trying not to be caught as they made out in a closet in one of Token’s guest rooms. They had come to the party with their girlfriends, much like Heidi had come with Eric. By the end, Bebe had taken Wendy home since the girl could barely stand, Clyde was ravishing Stan’s neck with hickeys in a musty closet, and Heidi had gone home with Kyle.

By the time Stan got Clyde back in his room at four in the morning, Cartman’s voice was clearly heard through Kyle’s open window.

——————————–

“Dude! Don’t let them know we’re listening!”

Clyde laughed loudly as he leaned against his bedroom wall, looking at the shadows coming from the window of Craig’s bedroom and the nasally moaning of said teen.

“Who knew Craig was the fucking bottom!? This is like glorious shit Stan! Craig is **ALWAYS** fucking calling me a pussy. And all the damn yaoi artwork makes Tweek look like he’s ready to blow away with a slight breeze. If the Asian girls only knew…”

Stan chuckled. “Well…pot calling kettle. I mean you bottomed last week.”

“Yeah…but we agreed I’d return the favor tonight.”

Stan smirked as he laid back on Clyde’s bed. “You’d better make me moan louder than Craig then.”

There was never a true answer of the top/bottom debate, but Stan definitely knew he had a size kink and Clyde ate a lot more popsicles.

—————————–

“We should be happy about this.”

Clyde’s eye twitched as the moaning grew louder. “The one night I actually want to sleep…”

Stan groaned as he looked at his bedside clock. “Would it be weird to walk to your house at three in the morning? That wouldn’t look too obvious, would it?”

“Craig’s getting drilled by Tweek’s massive dick again.”

“I’d rather hear them than whatever roleplay Kyle’s got Eric and Heidi doing. I could have sworn I heard scientific words come out of Kyle’s mouth.”

Kyle’s shocked and disgusted voice saying something about a banana sounded loudly in the room, even though Stan’s window was down and the curtain drawn.

“Nope.”

Stan sat up and pulled Clyde out of the bed. “If anyone’s up and sees us… Well…it’s been too long to keep what we’ve been doing a secret.”

—————————————–

“Hi Clyde!”

Clyde looked at the brown haired girl in front of him in confusion. “Uh, Hi…Heidi. What’s up?”

Heidi giggled and sat down next to him. “Just wanted to give you a head’s up on some things.”

“Things?”

“Clyde! Man, I’ve been trying to-”

Clyde turned to see Tweek come running up, only stopping when he saw Heidi.

“Oh…are you telling him? NGH Should I go find Stan then?”

Heidi shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I’ve got Kyle and Eric telling Stan.”

Clyde darted his eyes at the two in confusion. “What’s going on?”

Heidi shook her head and sighed. “So…you know how Homecoming is in like a week? And both you and Stan are nominated for King?”

“Yeah?”

Tweek looked around to make sure no one was coming up. “Well…you know how Heidi and I are in the committee for that, right? Gah! They’re rigging it!”

“What?”

Heidi sighed in frustration. “Wendy and Bebe. They’re trying to rig it to sabotage the other and put more favor with themselves. Bribing us and other students and stuff. And I can just see the outcome. One will win, the other will get pissed, they’ll fight and bring you two into it.”

Clyde groaned. “Why us?”

“Because man… There’s been…rumors.”

“Rumors?”

Heidi chuckled and patted Clyde on the shoulder. “Nothing too bad. Just the thing that both of us know. And Kyle. And Eric.”

“And me. You two aren’t exactly quiet, especially after walking to your house at four in the morning. And I’m a power bottom thank you very much.”

Clyde paled when Craig came around the corner, smirking as he leaned against the wall.

———————————-

“Kyle was using his mom’s megaphone that night. I was trying so hard not to laugh.”

Stan groaned as he held his face in his hands.

Kyle gave Stan a side hug. “So Stan, how about it? We really don’t want to out you guys, but you do have to know that the only reason both of them are dating you two right now is to **JUST** get that Homecoming Queen spot and to break whatever you two have going on. You haven’t dated Wendy in like six months and she suddenly wants back together with you? Same with Bebe and Clyde?”

“Those bitches will pit you against each other and then be all best friends while your friendship is ruined. As well as our perfect season.”

Stan looked over to Cartman and shook his head. “How much you put in our playing?”

“A good chunk Stan, but that’s besides the point. I’ve always hated Wendy and want her to suffer.”

“Anyway, you and Clyde have practically been joined at the hip ever since Sophomore year. I’m surprised that rumors about you two have **JUST** started to pop up.”

Cartman smirked. “You won’t have to make out in a nasty closet. You can just make out in the open. Like me and Kyle and Heidi!”

——————————-

Stan had wished their school colors were anything but the garish green color as he admired the fact that Clyde looked damn good in the red button up shirt he had borrowed from Token. Red was definitely Clyde’s color.

He knew Wendy was silently fuming beside him. From the “feud” with Bebe for Homecoming Queen or definitely knowing he was checking out how man pretty Clyde was in his suit, he couldn’t tell. All Stan knew was that Clyde in slicked back hair was a major turn on. And the way the dress pants were hugging Clyde’s ass were definitely putting Kyle’s perfect ass in the second spot.

Clyde was having his own existential crisis about how perfectly prince-like Stan Marsh was. The blue shirt blended perfectly with Stan’s eyes and he was glad Stan had agreed to let Craig put some hair gel in the usually untouched hair.

Bebe was trying to best to distract Clyde from staring and he could hear her growling softly when he kept sneaking glances at the taller teen.

“And now it’s time to crown your Homecoming King and Queen! This year’s King and Queen are… Wait… is this-”

Clyde saw Heidi give the group and evil smirk before handing their principal the sheet of paper with the tallies of the results.

“Well, I guess that’s who you all chose! We don’t have a King and Queen this year. We have two Kings! Our Kings are Captain Stan Marsh and Vice Captain Clyde Donovan!”

There was a collective gasp from the crowd as the principal crowned the two.

“Would you two like to say anything?”

Stan looked over to Clyde, smirking as he grasped Clyde’s hand in his own and the microphone in the other. “Well…I think the results did the talking for us.”

Clyde shrugged and nodded. “The secret’s finally out. Can’t believe it took you all this long to realize.”

Making out in secret was one thing. Making out in front of the whole town was another and they both definitely enjoyed the cheering.

Especially when that cheering intensified as they got closer to the state playoffs. Especially when they won.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me: riddlepanda.tumblr.com


End file.
